Mourning Dove
The mourning dove (Zenaida macroura) is a member of the dove family, Columbidae. The bird is also known as the American mourning dove or the rain dove, and erroneously as the turtle dove, and was once known as the Carolina pigeon or Carolina turtledove. It is one of the most abundant and widespread of all North American birds. It is also a leading gamebird, with more than 20 million birds (up to 70 million in some years) shot annually in the U.S., both for sport and for meat. Its ability to sustain its population under such pressure is due to its prolific breeding; in warm areas, one pair may raise up to six broods of two young each in a single year. The wings make an unusual whistling sound upon take-off and landing, a form of sonation. The bird is a strong flier, capable of speeds up to 88 km/h (55 mph). Mourning doves are light grey and brown and generally muted in color. Males and females are similar in appearance. The species is generally monogamous, with two squabs (young) per brood. Both parents incubate and care for the young. Mourning doves eat almost exclusively seeds, but the young are fed crop milk by their parents. Description The Mourning Dove is the most slender of Washington's pigeons and doves. It has a long tail that tapers to a point. Its plumage is brownish gray with a buff-colored belly and wings of light gray. The beak is black, and the legs are orange. Adults have black spots on their wings and a slight iridescence at the nape of the neck. The black eye is surrounded by a light blue eye-ring. Juveniles look much like adults, but their plumage is lightly mottled. Habitat Mourning Doves are found in a variety of habitats where open areas and forests meet. They are common in suburban environments and along roadsides, both of which traditionally provide edge habitat. They adapt well to human habitation and thrive in grain-producing fields of eastern Washington. Behavior Mourning Doves forage mostly on the ground, visit bird feeders, and often roost on telephone or power lines. In July and August before migration, they form post-breeding flocks. The Mourning Dove produces a mournful hooting, which is often mistaken for an owl. Diet Seeds make up 99% of their diet. Mourning Doves swallow grit to help digest hard seeds and grain. Nesting In warm climates, the Mourning Dove is a prolific breeder, producing up to six broods per year, more broods than any other native North American species. In the Pacific Northwest, it has been reported that as many as three broods have been produced in a single season by a single pair. The male leads the female to potential nest sites. When she chooses one, he brings nest materials and she builds the nest, a flimsy platform of twigs. Nests are typically located in a tree or shrub, but may be on the ground, on a building ledge, or other structure. The female lays two eggs, and both parents incubate for two weeks. Both males and females produce in their crops "pigeon milk," a protein- and fat-rich liquid, which they feed to their young. After two weeks, the young leave the nest, although they stay close by and are fed by the parents for another 1-2 weeks. Migration Status Some birds remain year round over most of their breeding range, but many move south in the fall, migrating in flocks mostly by day. Migrants arrive on the breeding grounds in March or April, and most leave by October. Category:Birds Category:Insectivores Category:Pigeons Category:North American Animals